The primary objective is the integration of research on schematic information processing in depression and research on cognitive deficits in depression across depressive diagnostic subtypes. While past research has been conducted in each of these areas, efforts at their integration have not been made. Such an integration will allow a more complete understanding of the cognitive mechanisms that underlie depression, provide information regarding the relationship between depressive schematic information processing and cognitive deficit, and aid in providing diagnostic distinctions among depressive subtypes. A variety of standardized measures of cognitive function and recently developed measures of schematic information processing about the self will be employed to investigate depressive cognitive deficits and self-schema among patients with Major Depression, Dysthymic Disorder, and Adjustment Disorder with Depressed Mood, as well as to a group of matched nondepressed, nonpsychiatric control subjects. The standardized measures of cognitive function will be compared across diagnostic subgroups of depressives. In addition, the measures of schematic information processing about the self will be related statistically to the standardized measures of cognitive funciton to determine their relationship. This research should lay the foundation for the programmatic study of depressive cognitive function.